


Shades of Konoha: Sunlight and Starshine

by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)



Series: Shades of Konoha [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina - Freeform, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna
Summary: Series of oneshots featuring Naruto and Hinata. Chapter 1: Summary - They compare him to the sun and her to the moon, but he knows she shines with her own light.





	Shades of Konoha: Sunlight and Starshine

_Welcome to the latest addition to my "Shades of Konoha" series! First in the collection of oneshots: Naruto reflects on Hinata._

* * *

**Shades of Konoha: Sunlight and Starshine**  
**Sunlight and Starshine** ****  


* * *

They compare him to the sun for his warmth. He is blue skies and sunshine and fiery determination and joie de vivre.

They compare her to the moon for her pale, beauty. She is alabaster skin and midnight hair and pale, light stars and all that is kind and gentle.

But he knows no matter what they say she is not the moon.

For the moon is only a reflection of the sun, and she has her own light.

She is not some heavenly body simply held in limbo between the gravitational pulls of other heavenly bodies.

She is a star who brightly in her own right. It's just that she is gentle and humble in how she burns and she is so far removed from others that it comes across is only a pinprick in the sky.

But those who are lucky enough to get close enough and to see how the star can burn know that she is more sun than moon.

And he basks in her starshine.

* * *

_I've had a few NaruHina oneshots/scenes in my WIP folders for a while now. Most of them are for a new NaruHina story based on art by Aurora Lynne (a_ _uroralynne dot tumblr dot com) but I'm not even attempting to debut that story until after September 2017. As a writer, I love to explore all kinds of pairings; it makes me a stronger writer and allows me to explore different dimensions of the characters. I completely understand that readers have their preferences as well, and that following what I write doesn't mean they are going to like everything I write. That is okay, friends. If I write your OTP and your NOTP it doesn't hurt my feelings if you don't read the pairing you don't like. You do you, friends - I'll love you no matter what._

_With appreciation,_

_-Giada_


End file.
